Magi Gakuen : Judal itu sebenernya
by emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad
Summary: Katanya sih Judal preman sekolah, galak, terus tegas sama Kouhai. Tapi itu semua hanya 'katanya' belaka. -,- SOALNYA YANG GUE LIAT INI APAAAA! #gakselow. [censored] Warning : ini fic pertamaku -w-)/, bisa jadi labil, OOC, tsukkomi dan emot bertebaran dll :b mampir yach :v


Katanya sih Judal preman sekolah, galak, terus tegas sama Kouhai. Tapi itu semua hanya 'katanya' belaka. -,- SOALNYA YANG GUE LIAT INI APAAAA?! #gakselow. [censored] Warning : ini fic pertamaku -w-)/, bisa jadi labil, OOC, tsukkomi dan emot bertebaran dll :b

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hai hai semuaa~ -w-)/  
Aku emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad. Panggilannya terserah :P ~  
account ini dimiliki oleh pecintanya Norway dari Hetalia tapi entah kenapa pengen ngasih nick pake Ice aja soalnya dia lucu #apaini# dan makasih sudah mau mampir melihat account nyubi yang masuk-masukin fandom lain secara absurd ini -w-)/**

**Ehem, sebelumnya -,- saya selaku Author ingin mengucapkan terimakasih anda sudah repot-repot menyia-nyiakan waktu hidup anda untuk membaca fic nyubi ini, sekaligus minta maaf karena fic ini dapat membuat raga maupun jiwa anda berantakan.**

**Alur ngasal. OOC. Masih nyubiiiiiiiiii!**

**Dan mohon maafkan saya, soalnya awal-awalnya emang kayak fic biasa. Tapi kebelakang malah jadi gudang tsukkomi. q-q**

**(_ _")/ pokoknya enjoy aja lah ya~ met baca.**

**.  
.**

.  
_

**MAGI GAKUEN: Judal itu sebenernya…**

Main Cast : Kouha, Judal, Aladdin,

Genre : School Life, Humor

Rate : T

Cast © : Ohtaka Shinobu-sensei :3

"okeee, jadi ini semua salahmu ya gara-gara menjatuhkan satu ember air kotor itu, Aladdin?"

"m..maafkan aku, Judal-senpai.. Aku tak sengaja menumpahkannya.."

"iya iya, terserah. Tapi, kau jadi mengacaukan bersih-bersihnya kan? Padahal kelas ini sudah susah-susah dibersihkan, lho. Gantinya, kau harus membereskan kekacauan ini SENDIRI! Paham?"

"s..sendiri?"

"iya! Kau sendiri juga kan yang menumpahkannya? Cepat bereskan!"

"b..baik.."

Hhh.. Lagi-lagi begini.. Judal selalu saja menjadi tukang memerintah pada anggota klubnya. Aku tau dia adalah yang paling senior di kelas ini. Tapi setidaknya bantu Aladdin sedikit, emangnya kenapa? Toh dia juga gak sengaja.

Oh sori, aku kelepasan..

Namaku Kouha. Ren Kouha. Aku murid di kelas melukis ini.

Kelas melukis sebenarnya hanya kelas ekskul. Makanya walaupun beda umur dan beda angkatan, semuanya harus berbagi ruangan yang sama.

Hari ini semua klub melakukan piket untuk membersihkan ruangan klub masing-masing yang dipakai. Tapi ketika kami baru selesai bersih-bersih, Aladdin—yang juga termasuk anggota klub melukis, menjatuhkan seember air yang baru digunakan untuk mengepel satu ruangan besar yang berdebu ini.

Jadi kotor lagi.

Memang benar ini salahnya, tapi kurasa kita juga tak salah kalau membantunya.

"semuanya, kalau sudah selesai boleh bubar!" Judal memberi instruksi dan pergi keluar ruangan diikuti anak-anak lain.

Aladdin hanya sibuk mengelap air yang ditumpahkannya dilantai.

Ini sih sudah seperti banjir. Mana mungkin dia menyelesaikannya sendiri sebelum bel selanjutnya berbunyi?

"Aladdin." panggilku ketika semua sudah pergi.

"i..iya?" ia seketika menoleh.

"Aku akan membantumu." aku mengambil dua-tiga lap untuk kupakai, dan membantunya memindahkan air yang menggenang di lantai ke ember.

"eh..? t..tapi kan, Kouha-senpai tidak.."

"sudah, nggak apa-apa. Lagipula panggilanmu itu kok, formal banget, sih? Kita Cuma beda sekelas. Panggil Kouha saja juga tak apa. Yahh.. Walaupun aku baru masuk tahun ini, sih.." aku memotong perkataannya selagi melanjutkan topik baru.

"ah… umm,, baik.. Kouha-kun." ia tersenyum masam tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"nah, begitu lebih baik." balasku.

"a..ano ne.. Kenapa.. Kouha-kun mau membantuku?" tanyanya pelan.

"ng? yahh.. Itu sih,, karena.. Aku mau saja. Mungkin supaya sekalian menemanimu disini." jawabku asal-asalan. Aku tak bisa bilang kalau aku kasihan padanya. Dia pasti akan merasa tidak enak.

"begitu ya.." Aladdin membalas pelan.

Kenapa anak ini pemalu sekali, sih? Dia menjawab kata-kataku dengan volume yang nyaris tak ada =-=)"

"hey, Aladdin. Setelah ini, kau mau kekantin denganku, nggak? Kita makan bersama, yuk?" usulku.

"eh?! t..tapi.. Aku.. Aku sudah bawa bekal sendiri. Ng.. Nanti juga aku janji ingin makan dengan seseorang, jadi.." Dia kelihatannya sudah ada rencana sendiri ya?...

"oh begitu..? Oke, tak apa-apa. Lain kali saja~" jawabku.

Aladdin janjian dengan seseorang? Aladdin yang pemalu dan tertutup ini?

Jadi penasaran nih.

…

"yosh, selesai! Cepat juga, ya.. 15 menit? Hmm.. Lumayanlah, masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi buat makan siang." aku mendesah lega begitu keadaan ruangan sudah bersih seperti semula. Aladdin juga menyeka peluhnya.

Kami berdua membereskan ember, lap dan air kotor tadi. Setelah itu mencuci tangan masing-masing.

"Aku duluan ya, Kouha-kun. Sampai nanti." Aladdin tersenyum tipis padaku begitu selesai dengan barang-barang piket barusan, kemudian ia berlari menuju tangga.

Ini kan lantai 4. Tingkat paling atas... kalau dia naik tangga, berarti..

"hmm.. Aladdin pergi ke atap? Mau makan disana, ya?"

,,,

Setelah selesai membeli sekotak susu stroberi dan dimsum kepiting (enak banget lhoooo XD#stahp) di kantin, aku menyusul Aladdin ke atap.

Umm.. Sebentar..

EHEM! Ini bukan lagi nge-_stalking_ lho ya?! Aku Cuma penasaran ajaaa.. -,-

Ng… atau dua-duanya sama, ya?

Hahh.. Yang penting aku benar-benar ingin tahu nih! Jadi aku buru-buru menaiki tangga dari lantai 4 ke atap..

Dan...

"oh.. Sial.. Yang benar saja..?"

APA-APAAN INI?!

Ehm.

Begitu aku melongokkan kepalaku kebalik pintu yang menuju atap sekolah, A..Aladdin makan dengan sekotak bento besar yang dibagi berdua dengan orang yang dibicarakannya.. Dan.. Mereka kelihatan sedang makan dengan senang, seperti.. Seperti _BEST FRIEND!—_Bukan..

Mereka malah kayak lagi pacaran! x_x)8

t.. Tapi.. Masalahnya bukan disana.., soalnya,, yang sedang makan dengan Aladdin adalah…...

.

.

.

.

JUDAL.

Tidak-Bisa-Dipercaya!

Aladdin yang pemalu, cinderella_ppoi_, dan tertutup kayak tuan putri kerajaan inggris tahu-tahu makan bareng sama si serigala jahat antagonis bertatapan licik Mr. Judal?!.

.

.

.

_Sori bang. Abisnya tampang ente beneran kayak gitu._

_-SKHEEPP!_

Oke.. Jadi, sekarang Aladdin lagi makan bareng dengan _waiii waiii_-nya sama Judal.

Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah..

Judal itu… orang yang cukup _bossy_ di kelas, di klub, di rumah juga. (tetanggaan nih ceritanya :P) Dia selalu berbicara dengan tegas pada orang-orang disekitarnya, terlebih pada kouhai-kouhainya.

Bahkan tadi Aladdin jadi sasaran.

Sebelum ini juga aku sering lihat Judal mengomentari sikap Aladdin yang malu-malu dan terlalu tertutup di klub. Lebih tepatnya menyindir.

Gimana gak _jadi down _coba kalo dikomenin ama orang kayak dia?! #sakit

Walaupun tegas, Judal juga sebenernya baik, sih..

Dirumah dia bantuin menyiram tanaman dirumahku kalau aku yang dapat giliran pagi-pagi masih tidur…

...tapi habis itu disekolah dia minta ditraktir di kantin. . . . Yang ini gak usah diitung deh. #sarg arsarros  
Diklub juga dia yang paling senior, jadi sering memberikan saran dan tips melukis pada adik-adik kelas (termasuk padaku walaupun satu angkatan),

Dikelas juga katanya Judal nilainya lumayan.

Tapi masalahnya dia terlalu nyeremin sampai-sampai banyak yang ngira Judal itu tipe-tipe preman sekolah.

Aku juga sempat mengira dia anak yang seperti itu, sih.. =n=)… ehehe…

Sampai SEKARANG!

Sekarang dia lagi makan siang bareng Aladdin!

Aladdin yang itu lho! Aladdin pacarnya princess Jasmine- #bukan

Aladdin pacarnya Alibaba Saluja- #itu juga bukan

Aladdin pacarnya akuuu- #timpuk nih

Oh..

Jangan-jangan Aladdin ber-_raburabu_ sama Judal?! It means their dating right now?! #Kouha bahasanya amburadul neh -,-

Ehm..

Tapi aku udah terlanjur penasaran -,-)8 pokoknya aku harus tahuuu kenapa mereka tiba-tiba jadi akrab!

-pasang telinga.. ON!-

"emm.. Aladdin,, maaf ya kalau tadi aku kasar.."

"nggak apa-apa kok, Judal-senpai. Lagipula tadi aku dibantu Kouha-kun. Makanya kerjanya cepet."

"Kouha? Kenapa dia membantumu?"

"entah. Katanya karena mau aja.."

"mau? Mau apa?!"

"eh?"

"A..Aladdin! Kamu terancam, lho!"

"apaan sih, Senpai?! Maksudnya, 'mau bantuin' aku aja! Ini kenapa obrolannya malah kepeleset, sih? =3=)"

"ohh -,- kirain."

Sialan.. Gue dikira mau melakukan Emonisasi =_=)"

"terus..?"

"terus apa?"

"terus habis itu gimana?"

"gak apa-apa kok. Habis itu aku langsung kesini. ^-^)v"

"ohh -,-) okelah. Ehm.. Ngomong-ngomong _sushi_nya enak. Tumben tahu-tahu bikin bekal nasi. Biasanya yang manis-manis."

"umm.. Aku diajarin kakak kelasku di klub masak. Alibaba-senpai sama Hakuryuu-senpai. Mereka masaknya pinter banget~ ngajarinnya juga gampang dimengerti~ -w-)"

"ngajarin? Ngajarin apaan?!"

"hah?"

"A..Aladdin! Kamu dalam bahaya, lho!"

"apaan sih, senpai?! Maksudnya 'ngajarin masak' laahh! Kok malah berlayar kesana lagi? -,-)-cx_x)8"

"ohh … kirain."

Pfft.. Si Alibaba sama Hakuryuu dikira mengajarkan Homonisasi (/v) - ,' - mau ngakak nih- ternyata si Judal otaknya melayang kemana-mana ya~ Tak disangka,, pfft- harusnya direkam nih- #udahwoi

"ngomong-ngomong… kau masih ingat janjinya kan? Kalau kita akan.. merahasiakan ini?" #ea~

"…."

"Aladdin?"

"oh.. Umm.."

"gimana? Masih ingat?"

"Soal itu.. a..aku… aku ingat, Tapi.. kenapa kita malah sembunyi-sembunyi dari semua orang..?"

"Aladdin.. Kalau ketahuan.. Kau mau menanggung akibatnya? "

"Tapi.. Entah kenapa.. Kalau aku biarkan begini terus.. Pasti kepikiran terus setiap hari.. Rasanya kayak dikejar-kejar rasa bersalah.."

"begitu.. Ya?.. Maaf."

"ke..kenapa minta maaf, senpai?"

"sudahlah. Nggak usah panggil senpai. Panggil saja seperti biasa."

"tapi.. Kalau disekolah, kan.."

"disini nggak ada orang. Nggak ada yang dengar kamu memanggilku begitu, kok."

Ada kok :P

"k..kalau begitu…"

Ayo ayo Aladdin *-* cepet bilaanngg.. #ini si kouha kok keponya keterlaluan banget ya-

"Ju.."

"…"

AYO ALADDINNNNN *V* =3

"Judal..Onii-tan.."

HAH? O_O

"..kenapa Onii-tan minta maaf?"

SERIUSAN NEH?! O_O

"ya.. Iyalah.. Selama masa SMA-ku, aku pindahan dan tinggal bareng keluarga Hakuryuu.."

JADI SELAMA INI RUMAH SEBELAH GUE ITU BUKAN CUMA RUMAH JUDAL TAPI RUMAH KELUARGA HAKURYUU JUGA?! O_O

"terus, karena aku satu kelas dengannya, aku diamanahkan untuk menjaga dia. Gara-gara anaknya cengeng!"

HAKURYUU BARUSAN DIKATAIN CENGENG, PADAHAL JUDAL PINDAHAN KERUMAH DIA! KALO DILAPORIN SERU NEH! O_O

"selama aku kelas 1 SMA, aku selalu jagain dia, kemanapun dia pergi aku juga harus pergi! GARA-GARA ITU AKU DICAP BROCON SAMA 1 KELAS!"

"Ju.. Judal Onii-tan.. .."

"Malahan dicap Brocon satu angkatan! Bukan- SATU SEKOLAHAN! Harusnya kan Hakuei yang jagain Hakuryuu si cengeng itu! Gara-gara dia jadi ketua OSIS, terus jadi sibuk sendiri di sekolah! Malah gue yang dilimpahin kerjaan! Gimana nggak kesel, coba?!

JUDAL BROCON~ JUDAL BROCON~

Kan jadi pengen nangis tuh, dengernya?!"

"O..Onii-tan.."

"Aladdin… kalau semua orang tahu, kalau ternyata aku punya adik kandung yaitu kamu.. Terus, kalau aku balik ke diriku yang dulu yang bukan preman sekolah, aku.. Aku pasti….

...BAKAL DIKATAIN BROCON LAGI! XnX)8 HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

"Onii-tan.. Ma.. maaf.."

"jangan minta maaf! Aku.. Sayang sama Aladdin.. Makanya aku nggak mau kamu ngerasain gimana sedihnya di'cak'in satu sekolahan.. BIARKAN KAKAKMU INI MENANGGUNG SEMUA BEBAN SENDIRI DALAM HATIII~~!"

"O..Onii-tan.. HU..HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

KOK SI ALADDIN MALAH IKUTAN NANGIS?! TERUS KALAU AKHIRNYA KAYAK BEGINI MAH, YA SI JUDAL EMANG BENERAN BROCON KAN?! O_O

-pasang telinga.. OFF!-

Hhh.. Rasanya.. Aku merasa bersalah deh.. udah nguping mereka berdua..  
Ternyata selama ini Judal pura-pura jadi preman..

Ternyata selama ini Judal pura-pura jadi senpai yang tegas sama kouhainya..

Ternyata.. Selama ini.. Judal..

BROCON..

Pfft (/v)!

"gue dikatain cengeng…"

"HUAA?! Lho? HAKURYUU?! Ngapain kamu disini?!"

Aku baru sadar kalau Hakuryuu ternyata udah dibelakangku dari tadi! Siaall- semoga dia nggak tahu kalau tadi aku ngetawain dia.. :v

"Kouha sendiri ngapain disini? -,- aku lagi ngintai Judal. soalnya kata kak Hakuei, udah seminggu dia nggak makan bekal yang dibawain dari rumah. Makanya, aku mau tahu dia ngapain waktu jam makan siang." jawab Hakuryuu dengan padat jelas dan lengkap.

"jadi dia ternyata punya adik kandung, ya?" ia mengintip ke balik pintu sambil memperhatikan Judal dan Aladdin yang lagi nangis berjamaah.

"…. Kamu.. Sejak kapan ada dimari?" tanyaku lagi.

"dari kamu dateng, aku juga langsung ikutan nguping kok."

Straight banget lagi ngomongnya. -_- 'nguping'.

"btw, Kouha, kamu sendiri ngapain disini? -,- kan udah ditanya tadi. Jawab dong." akhirnya dia menoleh padaku.

"ah? Umm.. Aku Cuma penasaran.. Diklub, Aladdin itu orangnya kan pemalu banget, terus tahu-tahu dia bilang mau makan dengan seseorang. Jadi ya.. Aku ngikutin dia ._."

"nge-_stalk_, ya?"

Sialan ni anak.

"NGGAK! NGGAK! SALAH!" aku meneriakkan kata-kata tadi tepat didepannya. Makan tuh volume.

"aisshh.. Selaw dong! Ya terus, kalo nggak lagi _stalking_, ya ngapain lagi?!" balasnya kesal.

napa ni anak malah mojokin aku, sih?! -,-)9

"dibilangin Cuma penasaran… PENASARAN!"

"apa bedanya? -,-"

"KALO _STALKING _ITU, BERARTI AKU MANIAK!"

"hah.. Maniak? Kouha.. Kamu.. SUKA SAMA ALADDIN?!"

"NGA-COOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NI ORANG DIBILANGIN DARI TADI KOK KAGA NGARTI2 SEEHHH?! Q_Q"

Aku baru sadar.

Ketika argumen itu dilancarkan, Pintu disebelah kami terbuka. Dan perang teriak-teriak itu sukses berhenti karena sosok 'preman brocon' yang membukanya.

"Ju.. Judal..?"

"OI. NGAPAIN KALIAN DISINI…?"

Ketahuan deh.

…

Udah ketebaklah habis itu jadinya kayak gimana. Judal memaksaku dan Hakuryuu merahasiakan semuanya. Selama Judal menceramahiku dan Hakuryuu, Aladdin menatap wajahku dengan tampang yang menghina banget… T^T jelas banget dia berpikir kalau aku benar-benar lagi nge-_stalk_ dia. Apalagi aku juga nggak punya alasan yang lebih mantap dari Hakuryuu.

"...udah _stalker_, maho lagi!"

KATA-KATA DIATAS ADALAH NUKLIR YANG DIJATUHKAN JUDAL TEPAT DI KOKOROKU YANG TERDALAM.

Tepat setelah Judal ngomong begitu, Aku langsung meneriakinya.

"Nggaaaakk! Aku bukan stalker! Apalagi MAHOOO! )8 JUDAL SIALAAANN! LAGIAN KAMU JUGA BROCON, KAN?! KAMU ITU PURE BROCON DILIAT DARI SEGI MANAPUN JUGA, BROCON! BROCON! BROCON!

AKU BENCI JUDAL!"

Tanpa diaba-aba aku berlari menuju pintu untuk menuruni atap.

Tapi..

Ternyata di depan pintu, udah ada Yamu sensei.

"se..sensei?"

"kalian semua.. Jelaskan-apa-yang-terjadi. Atau kalian dapet hukuman! Disini! Sekarang juga!

TELAK.

"nggak usah teriak kok, sensei.. Ki..kita bakal ngasih tahu kok.." Hakuryuu berkata terbata-bata. Judal yang kukira bakal mati-matian menjaga rahasianya juga terlihat mengangguk-ngangguk pasrah. Aladdin nggak banyak respon.. Tapi..

"emangnya.. Hukuman apa, sensei?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

.

.

.

"foursome. Rate M.

SEKARANG. (,,=w=,,)b ~3"

OH-MY-HOLLY-SOLOMON-SAMA

YAMU-SENSEI SELAKU GURU WANITA TERGALAK SATU KECAMATAN TERNYATA FUJOSHIIIIIIIII?! X_X

UDAH GITU RATE-M LAGI! YANG BENER AJE BU! KITE-KITE JUGA MASIH PADA ES-EM-AAAAA!

Facepalm dulu ya-

"nggak usah deh, bu -,-) mending kita kasih tahu aja." jawabku so(k) cool.

OKEEE!

Setelah itu, kami membicarakan semuanya sama Yamu-sensei. Dan dia bilang, Judal sebaiknya kembali ke dirinya yang dulu yang bukan preman. Dan nggak apa-apa kalau Aladdin manggil Judal pake embel2 Onii-tan disekolah, kan dia adik kandungnya. Terus, dia juga nyeramahin aku, nggak boleh stalking orang lain. Dan Hakuryuu nggak boleh mudah tersinggung kalau dikatain 'cengeng'.. Habisnya kan dia emang beneran gampang nangis.

Tapi setelah itu Yamu-sensei setuju untuk tidak mengatakan soal ini ke media massa (?)

Maka…

Semuanya berakhir seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami berlima.

Hadehhh..

Brocon… Stalker.. Fujo..

Sudah terlalu banyak kenistaan yang ada di cerita ini, langsung ditutup aja deh. Sampai bertemu di kisah kehidupan Magi Gakuen yang alay-nista-dan tak disangka-sangka selanjutnya~

Saya Ren Kouha undur diri. Wasalam.

Pesan-pesan pada cerita ini :

-Jangan nilai orang dari luarnya. Lihatlah Judal. Tampangnya emang preman, tapi aslinya brocon tak karuan -_-)"

-Jangan menyia-nyiakan makanan! Kalau udah dibikinin bekal walau sama dua pihak, tetap harus dimakan semua! Kalo nggak mau, buat aku aja satu. Laper nih -w- :P

-jangan lupa bawa _voice recorder_ kalo mau nge-stalk. =v=)v siapa tahu kejadiannya sama ama Judal dan Aladdin. -v-)v

-kalau lagi nge-stalk, jangan sampai ketahuan. Ntar dihukum Rate-M sama sensei.

KOUHA HERE, BYE~ w)/

**sisa halaman yang dicorat-coret author :**

**hehe, -w-) gimana ficnya? anehkah? tak serukah? kurang blnya kah? #no #ketahuanfujo #adayacewekyanggakfujo #inikokmalahngomonginfujo #mati**

**okelah~ semua saran, kritik dan pesan-pesan anda sangat ditunggu 'w')9 saya sebagai writer newbie masih membutuhkan banyaaakk pasokan ilmu menulis dari senpai-senpai dan readers sekalian ;w;)/~ #ea~#  
ditunggu reviewnya siapapun kau readers yang tercintah~ 'w')/ greetings from emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad~ see you sooonnnn~ byeeebyeee~ \\(-w-)/**


End file.
